The Diaries of Niko and Nissa
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: When my twin sister and I get sent to Hogwarts, we end up having to take sides against each other, one becoming friends with Ron and Harry, the other Draco, and what is left of Hogwarts when we are finished?
1. Nissa

Chapter 1  
  
6 June 1991  
Well, school is finally out after nine long months. How anyone can stand a place like that for such a long time, I don't know. That's like almost a whole year. I mean, come on. People have better ways to spend their time than to sit and stare at a teacher for 7 hours. Not that I do, mind. My sister, Niko, and I are usually reading or, in Niko's case, daydreaming about guys. Well, nohting more to talk about, or should I say write? I don't know. That's not the point. My point is, I'm going to stop until SOMETHING exciting happens around here, which most likely won't happen since living in the country side of Ireland is very boring... Bye-bye!!!  
Nissa  
  
1 August 1991  
THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!!! I am no witch! No, no, no! This Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has got it wrong! There is no such thing as magic, or wizards, or anything like that! Nothing! This has got to be some kind of joke! I mean, even Niko got the letter! This is just some sick joke my parents are playing at. But why would they want to do something like this? I think I'll go ask them...  
  
Later  
  
Ok. This is not funny! My parents said they had nothing to do with the letter. So, I guess that means it's true. I am a witch and I'll just have to accpet that. My mom even agreed to take Niko and me shopping for our supplies that are required. Where will we find these things though? You defiantly can't buy all this stuff at the local drugstore. Maybe we can find other witches or wizards who can tell us... And I have to go all the way to Englandfor this school! Not fair! Why couldn't it be closer to home?! I hope my sister will be able to handle this better than me... I hope I'm not stuck with being to strong one... Well, goodnight. Hopefully when I wake up in the morning, this'll have all been a dream.  
Nissa 


	2. Niko

Chapter 2  
  
1 August 1991  
So... I'm a witch. Who'd've known? I mean sure, I've always been able to do weird things, but that happens to everyone, right? Apparently not.  
Today at breakfast, Nissa and I received identical letters to summon us to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry...in England (Hmm...wonder if there are any cute guys?).  
As for any other news? Not much right now due to Nissa freaking out and leaving me to myself... But I do believe I've finally discovered why our neightbors are so weird...  
Niko  
  
9 August 1991  
Well, just got back form shopping, believe it or not... And everythin on that lst they mailed me does exist... And I'm sorely tempted to try out the wand...  
Somehow this all seems surreal. Is this some odd joke aimed at my sister and I, like so many others? To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. All I'm sure of is this is BLOODY AWESOME!!!  
Saw a group of cute guys - new daydream for me!  
Niko  
  
Later  
Hello again! Not sure why I'm writing, but the black robes are cool! Hmm...my school books a re quite interesting. I've read them all. Oh, as for my new pet? The world's cutest FOX! Yes, a fox. Crazy, eh? Oh, turned Dad's hair purple, and have been banished to upstairs - wands are great fun! Back to daydreaming about the group of cute red-headed guys...  
Niko 


	3. Nissa

Chapter 3  
  
10 August 1991  
After shopping yesterday, I have finally accepted the fact that I am a witch and there is a whole other world out there.  
Yesterday, Mum took Niko and me shopping, and it was COOL! Diagon Alley had all the things we needed. Like my black robes... Those are cool. I love the color black... And I've met an actual wizard, sort of. He's the same age as me and will be going to Hogwarts this year too, so I guess he's a wizard-in-training??? His attitude is kind of cold towards people, even his parents, but for some reason he was quite nice to me. He said he hopes to get into Slytherin house like his mum and dad, and according to one of my books, it's the perfect house for me. I don't know why though. Slytherin is supposed to be evil and I'm not. At least I don't think I am. And besides, I don't think I get in it anyways. Muggle(non-magic people)borns never get in to Slytherin. Only purebloods do... By the way, the boy's name was Draco Malfoy. I think I'll try to find him on the train to school at the end of he month. Well, gotta go. I have to feed my new pet.  
Nissa  
  
Later  
  
Ella, my new owl, is very vain and impatient. But so what? She's cute and a normal pet for a witch. My sister's new pet, on the other hand, is stramge. But I guess only Niko would want a fox as a pet. I'm just gald she didn't get a wolf... That would have been bad... Nothing more to write about. I'm just gonna go to sleep and dream of Hogwarts and magic. I can't wait to go! it's going to be fun! And I can't wait to see Draco again... he seemed really cool... Night-night!  
Nissa 


	4. Niko

Chapter 4  
  
10 August 1991  
Just got back from my rendezvous of reading nissa's diary... She'd kill me if she knew. So she won't find out. but it does sound like she has the hots for this Draco guy... Perhaps I could play match-maker...  
As for houses, bothe Ravenclaw and Gryffinfor sound nice, but I think Ravenclaw sounds best. Well, my fox, Sir lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, is hungry...  
Niko  
  
1 September 1991  
3:30 AM  
I cannot possibly sleep... I am so excited! I've already packed and repacked at least twelve times. Finished three books. Not much here... waiting for Nissa to wake so I'm not alone.  
Niko. 


	5. Nissa

Chapter 5  
  
1 September 1991  
Finally! I'm right now on the Hogwarts Express and extremely nervous and excited! I'm by myself since Niko's mad at me for taking one of her peices of to toast to give to my owl... Stupid, I know. So right now, she's following our neighbor, Seamus Finnigan, around. I think I'll go find Draco now... Or maybe he'll find me... He just entered my compartment... Gotta go!! Ciao!  
Nissa  
  
Later  
  
Well, I've finally met the famous Harry Potter... And, well, let's start from when Draco came in...  
I shoved my diary into the pocket of my robe as Draco and a couple of other guys, who by the way are complete idiots, closed the compartment door. Brushing my hair back behind my ear, I said, "Can I help you?"  
Draco looked at me for a minute before he recognized me, then said, "Well, Nissa, nice to know you made it. Did you hear Harry Potter is supposed to be on this train?"  
"Yes, I think my sister mentioned it...Why?"  
"We were just on our way to find him. Care to join us?" He held out his hand to help me up.  
"Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do." I slipped my hand into to his and stood up.  
Walking out of the compartment together, he motioned behind him. "By the way, this is Crabbe and Goyle."  
I nodded to them and said, "Nice to meet you. My name's Nissa." They just looked at me as if I were some exhibit in the zoo. I gave them a disgusted look and turned back to Draco.  
"Don't mind them," he said, "They're really thick."  
"I can tell."  
By then, we were a few compartments away from mine and the next one was occupied by a group of what looked like all boys at first glance, but after a second, I realized, there was a girl there, too. After closer inspection, I realized it was Niko. I noticed Draco looking from Niko to me and back again, confused. "You are Nissa, right?" he asked.  
"Yes," I replied shortly. At the sound of the door closing behind us, all the heads of the group looked up. Niko and I exchanged small smiles at the familiar sight of her being surrounded by guys. What happened next I couldn't have possibly imagined...  
I'll explain the rest later. We're almost to school and I need to get ready. Draco and his friends left me a while ago when I came back here, so I'm by myself again. I hope I get into Slytherin, I really do, but I really doubt it will happen. I'll be back later after the Sorting and dinner.  
Nissa 


	6. Niko

We own only ourselves.  
  
The Diaries of Niko and Nissa  
Chapter 6  
By: PunkGothicJackal (Niko) and Nissa  
  
1 September, 1991  
  
Well, let me say a few things now that I have some free time to do so. After getting mad at my sister for stealing my only peice of toast (I am certainly not a morning person, so that was not a smart choice), I had followed Seamus Finnigan, our next door neighbor, (and now one of my closest friends,) around for a bit. But that was before I met Harry Potter, and the subject of my wildest imagination, Ron Weasley.  
Yes, I am indeed talking of the red-haired wonder of which I have only been daydreaming of ever since I saw him at Diagon Alley. But I dare not say so to anyone! I may be a cheerleader and confident, but I'm not that confident!   
Well, Ron just came back with some more of the red-haired wonders (his brothers), so I'm going to be sociable for a little bit (and if I get enough courage, flirt with Ron).   
Peace out,  
Niko  
  
Later  
  
I am so annoyed it isn't funny! You see, I was in the compartment with Ron, Harry, and Ron's two brothers Fred and George, when who walks in but Nissa and her little blonde-haired dweeb companion, Malfoy. Oh, and two other dorks with major probs... But anyway, my sister doesn't even notice me! I mean come on, who can miss me, the girl in a purple cheerleading tanktop and shorts? Not to mention Nissa and I both look exactly alike, what with the dark eyes and red-brown hair. Umm hmm, I just don't exist.  
So the Malfoy dork with the weird hair looks from Nissa to me, then says to her, "You are Nissa, right?" Nice to know someone pays some attention to me! Even if it is that odd creep.   
She replied a short yes and I snorted. Nissa and I alike? Looks are about as far as it goes when it comes to her and I. We are as different as night and day, and how anyone gets we are similar is beyond me. I love to cheerlead and be the center of attention, she likes to watch and stay out of the party crowd. I love to flirt with guys, and I seriously doubt she has ever flirted with anyone in her life!  
She smiled at me, seeming to notice the firmiliar sight of my being with a bunch of guys. I couldn't help but smile back. We're weird that way.  
Well, I must go get changed, for we near our destination soon enough. Ravenclaw will be mine!  
Yours truely,   
Niko  
  
Later  
  
I'm going to hold off on telling you what happened on the train until tomorrow, for I am quite tired. Nissa made Slytherin, which is quite surprising, for I have read about the house, and it doesn't seem the type of place for her.... not to mention neither of us are purebloods! I made Ravenclaw, which thrills me beyond belief.  
Well, I am exhausted, and sleep overwelms me.  
Wale,  
Niko  
  
A/N: It'll get longer later.... 


	7. Nissa

Chapter 7  
  
1 September 1991  
Alright. Niko got into Ravenclaw and is still very mad at me, which I do not blame her after what I did. But I pity anyone in Ravenclaw. Niko's temper is usually directed towards everyone, not just one person. No to mention, it's quite a bad one too, if you get the full blast of it.  
On a happier note, I am now a Slytherin. Can you believe it? Only purebloods get into this house and I am defiantly not pureblood. Of course, my housemates must not find out about this. If they did, I'd be treated worse than a muggleborn in Gryffindor, like that Hermione Granger, who also just started at Hogwarts and is very smart. Almost too smart for her own good. Not to mention she's very annoying. She asked me about five times on the train ride here if I had seen some loser's toad, which I had not.  
And speaking of train, I need to finish what I started earlier, don't I? Alright. Here's what happened...  
  
My smile faded quickly when Draco whispered, "Those red heads are Weasleys. A poor excuse for wizards, if you ask me. And the other kid must be Harry Potter. But who's the girl?"  
"Who knows?" I whispered back hoping Niko didn't hear. Smirking, I looked at her and the red heads around her and said, "Trying to make yourselves famous, hanging around with Harry Potter?"  
"Unlike you, Nissa, I'm actually trying to be nice to people. I actually want friends," Niko replied shortly.  
"Who would be friends with you, Niko?" I shot back.  
"Plenty of people. At least I don't go around friends with slime balls like this one!" She pointed to Draco and I quickly grabbed his arm to keep in away while Niko's friends stepped in front of her.  
Draco shook me off and walked up to Harry Potter. "My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he started but was interrupted by a snort from one of the red heads. Draco shot him a glare. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley." The boy's face became as red as his hair. Draco turned back to Potter. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, Harry Potter. I can help you there." He held out his hand, but Harry said, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."  
I pulled on Draco's arm, trying to get him to leave before anything worse than this started. "C'mon, Draco," I said, then looking quickly at Niko added, "You don't want to be in the same compartment as a Mudblood, do you?" using the term used as an insult towards muggleborns. Draco looked at me surprised and I heard Niko gasp, but I don't think anyone else heard, though. I knew now Niko would never forgive me for whatever i had done to her that day. And before anyone could respond, I turned and walked out the door to find a compartment to myself. When anyone came by, I just glared at them until they left.  
  
Well, that's all I can remember as of now. It is quite late and I must get some sleep so I am able to stay awake in class tomorrow. I hope Niko never tells anyone I'm muggleborn. Because if she does, I will leave this place and never come back until I'm strong enough to fight my enemies alone. Good -night.  
Nissa 


	8. Niko

Nissa and I own ourselves, nothing more.  
  
Chapter 8  
by: PunkGothicJackal (Niko)  
  
Later (2 September, 1991, 3:30 a.m)  
  
I can't sleep. I keep remembering what Nissa said to me..... it hurts too much. I guess I better start from where I left off about the train, hadn't I?  
The dorkmaster (as I call Malfoy; or at least, that's the polite terms... I should hate to foul your beautiful pages with what I really think of him), whispered something to my sister that I did not catch (which probably wasn't that nice, anyway), but I did hear what my sister said, even though she thought I didn't.   
"Who knows?" She replied, and I knew instantly what the question had been. She glanced around at the Weasleys and I, then had the nerve to smirk and say, "Trying to make yourselves famous, hanging around with Harry Potter?"  
"Unlike you, Nissa," I hissed, "I'm trying to be nice. I actually want friends." I could have said worse, and wanted to, but didn't. I now regret it.   
"Who would be friends with you, Niko?" She shot back at me. I didn't show any surprise, for this is the kind of arguement we have at home over who gets the phone.   
"Plenty of people." I replied boredly. "At least I don't go around making friends with slimeballs like this one!" I gestured at Draco, and I instantly knew I hit a nerve. Nissa reached out and grabbed hold of him to keep him from lunging at me, while Ron, Harry, and the twins stepped in front of me to keep me from doing anything stupid. Well, that was fine, I'd get back to the front sooner or later.   
I'm not sure if Draco remained where he was or not, but I can tell he was talking to Harry. "My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron let out a derisive snort, which wasn't exactly his smartest move....   
"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco sneered. "No need to ask yours. Red hair and hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley." Had I been in the front, Draco would have been dead in two seconds flat. I would have killed him with my bare hands, forget the wand!   
Draco went back to talking to Harry. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, Harry Potter. I can help you there." Alas! Almost free of my guards. I was at least where I could see what was going on, anyway. That was progress.  
Draco held out his hand, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."  
Nissa pulled impatiently on Draco's arm, just as I got back to the front. There, that was better. But not for long. "C'mon Draco," she said, then looked at me. She then added, "You don't want to be in the same compartment as a Mudblood, do you?"  
Had I not been surprised by Nissa's comment, I would've killed her and be on my way to Azkaban right now. I wish.   
I gasped and Draco stared at her. Suddenly it was deathly silent. Nissa walked out, leaving Draco and his friends still in the doorway, looking surprised. Harry was looking at Ron confusedly, and all three Weasleys were staring at me, wondering what I would do to get my revenge. In truth, I did nothing. Yet.  
I gained my aura of indifference back and wrapped it around me like a cloak, but I could tell my friends weren't fooled. They already knew me too well. I was smoldering.   
I gave Draco a carnivouris smile, and whispered something to Ron, who started laughing. Apparently, he wasn't expecting that.   
"What was that, Niko?" Draco demanded. "What did you say?"  
"Oh, I was simply saying how I could describe you in four letters." I said innocently.   
"And what are those?" I could tell he wasn't liking this at all.  
"U-G-L-Y." Everyone but Malfoy and his cronies died laughing.  
Draco grabbed the dragon's claw I wear around my neck and pulled me close to him. "Watch it, Mudblood. I'll get you for that comment." He hissed, releasing me, and stormed out. I shrugged, but my mental barriers were falling. I needed to get out fast. I would not cry in front of my friends.... I never had, and never would.  
I turned back to my friends who were watching me closely, concernedly, but I simply shrugged them off, too. "I... I need to be by myself." I said, and I knew my voice raised a little. No one tried to stop me as I left, and I was thankful for that. They knew Nissa was my sister. It hurt that she had said that.   
I found an empty compartment, where my only visitor was a girl asking me if I had seen a toad. I didn't answer, and I think she took the gist how upset I was. She left, and I was alone to come up with my revenge. I will wait Nissa out, until she thinks I'm not going to get my revenge, and then I will strike, as quick and as deadly as a cobra. She will regret messing with me.  
As for the fact of her being my sister? That will not make her punishment lessen, but indeed, it will only be worse. As far as I'm concerned, my sister is dead. She would not have done that to me just to make friends. We used to be the best of friends, not the bitter enemies we became overnight.   
Well, I shall write after dinner later. Night.  
Niko  
  
5 September, 1991  
  
I know I never wrote. Truth is, I haven't done anything. Anything but worry all my friends beyond belief. Ever since the train incident, I became withdrawn, and though I spend a lot of time with my new friends, I never say much. I simply listen to their conversations. I am ever greatful to have become such close friends with a lot of the Gryffindors. Who needs Nissa?  
To answer truthfully, I do. Without Nissa, it's like a piece of me is missing.... a big piece.  
It amazes me that I still complete my homework every night, and I love all of my classes. But as Ron pointed out, I get skinnier and skinnier, and I am already pretty small. I don't eat anything, and even when I do, I end up making myself sick thinking about my sister. It's as if she instantly replaced me for that slimy git Malfoy.... If you've never had a sister betray and backstab you, let me tell you. It hurts. Beyond belief.   
There's nothing for me to do now. I find nothing worth doing, so I do my homework and continue to get thin..... Harry and Ron have tried their hardest to cheer me up, and they have no idea how much it means to me. But I will be able to get over this soon.... and I'll be back to my normal quick-tempered self. Without Nissa.... See, she does not leave my thoughts, even for a moment.   
So I will sit here and ponder revenge.   
Niko 


	9. Nissa

Chapter 9  
  
4 September 1991  
  
I know I haven't written in a while, but I haven't been able to do much at all lately... I can't believe I did that to Niko. It really tears me apart to see her so upset. And it really hurts when your best friend since you were first born glares at you or totally ignores you whenever you're in the same class together. I really wish I could take back what I had said, but at the time, I didn't want my new friends to find out I was muggleborn. Even though they haven't spoken to me since then. I also have a feeling Niko will get her revenge on me sometime. And I fear it will truly be bad because whatever evil you give to the world, it comes back to you threefold. I've been thinking about leaving a lot as of late. I can not bare to have all my friends ignore me, especially when one of them is your sister. But it's even worse when your sister is your twin...it's like missing the other half of you. Niko and I used to do everything together. Like causing mischief and taking our punishments with out accusing the other of the act. And we always stood up for each other, no matter what. Now, we should be learning to be witches together, not apart. I truly miss my sister, and I need to watch out for her. I've heard Draco talking about getting his own revenge on her and I fear it might cost her her life. And I swear if he hurts her, I will make sure he sorely regrets ever messing with Niko and me.  
Nissa  
  
7 September 1991  
  
So far my sister is safe. As is my secret. Draco has not done anything to Niko...yet. And as far as I can tell, no one knows of the secret I keep. Although no one has talked to me since the train ride and I am afraid I can not concentrate on my school work. And even more lately, I have beeen thinking about ending this life for good... What's the point of living it if you don't have any friends? Or a family? Perhaps if I talk to Niko things will get batter...No, probably not. Niko wouldn't give me the time of day if I asked. So I ask again, what's the point of living a life that has no destiny? I wonder if there are any spells or potions that one can make to rid one's self of this pitiful life... I'll give this life until Christmas to get better, and if it doesn't by then, I will be determined to find something to help me painlessly... Good night. Tomorrow will be another worthless day here at Hogwarts. I knew this was all good to be true...  
Nissa 


	10. Niko

I own myself, Nissa owns herself.  
Chapter 10  
by: PunkGothicJackal (Niko)  
  
11 September, 1991  
  
I have noticed recently that Nissa is withdrawn. I hate doing this to my sister, and I'm beginning to wonder if I should just forget it. But I have noticed Draco and his gang has started talking to her again, which is good, I guess. I have begun hanging out with Ron and Harry again, and it feels really nice to be back to normal. Well, normal without Nissa. And I still can't manage to keep very much food down, which gives me a pale, lost expression. But I am anything but.   
I think I know how to get back at Nissa..... and then hopefully gain her trust again, so we can both find the missing part of ourselves... I have discovered I am fairly good at potions, as well as flying lessons, charms, and astronomy. Not to mention History and Defense against the dark arts.... but it's not as much fun without Nissa..... I need to go find Ron.... maybe he can continue trying to teach me the absurd game of chess..... I still don't get it.  
Niko  
  
Later  
  
Draco confronted me again tonight.... while Ron and Harry were near. I still haven't figured out what he wants, he just simply reminded me that his revenge will come..... and Ron told him off. It feels good to belong.  
Niko  
  
12 September, 1991  
  
Today is lucky, or something..... Professor Snape actually commented my potion..... that is defenantly historical. He never compliments anyone but Slytherins.... I told Ron and Harry and they both looked at me like I had grown an extra head or something, which I know I haven't..... I believe I am going to go find Nissa and her friends... I need to get this over with.  
Niko 


	11. Nissa

Chapter 11  
  
10 September 1991  
  
Well, life has gotten just a little bit better, I guess... Draco and his friends are talking to me, but it's still not the same with out Niko. I've been watching her constantly and she seems to be alright. Although I have seen Draco remind her of his revenge a lot lately. I think he's getting ready to do something. I need to find out what it is, and when he is going to do it so I can warn Niko. If she'll believe me. I wouldn't doubt her if she didn't though. I can just here her now... "You only want to scare me, don't you Nissa? Well, it won't work." I wouldn't be able to stand it if I let this go on. It wouldn't be fair. Well, nothing more to write now. Good night.  
Nissa  
  
11 September 1991  
  
I really miss Niko right now. Draco and his cronies have disappeared and I am quite lonely. I think I'll go walk around for a while. Perhaps find Niko...No, bad idea. She wouldn't talk to me...She probably won't talk to me for the rest of my life, however ling that'll be...  
Nissa  
  
Later  
  
I can't believe what I have just found out. I foudn Draco and his friends in an empty dungeon down the hallway just a few moments ago and I overheard what they plan to do to Niko...  
"I've come up with the perfect way to get my revenge on that Mudblood," I heard Draco's voice drawl. "Have you two noticed how she acts around the Weasel?" Anger started to grow in me as I listened. I knew just from observing Niko everyday how much she liked Ron Weasley and it would just about kill her if anything happened to him. And obviously Draco knew, too. I stayed and listened for a few more minutes and learned where and when Draco would put his plan into action.  
Turning around, I ran back here before Draco figured out I was there. I'm not going to mention anything to anyone just yet. I'll wait until it was time and tag along in the shadows so no one notices me. Then I'll put an end to this. Maybe also my friendship with Draco, but it might help Niko to fogive me so it would be worth it. But if Niko doesn't forgive me, and I Draco's friendship, then it'll have all been for nothing. But it's just a chance I'll have to take.  
Nissa 


	12. Niko

You know it by heart now.... we own ourselves.  
  
Chapter 12  
By: PunkGothicJackal (Niko)  
  
Later  
  
Well, I confronted Nissa alright..... here's what happened.  
  
I had just got out of the corridor leading to the common room when who should run into me? Nissa. The thing is, she didn't even notice it was me. She kept running, or at least attempted to, until I grabbed her wrist. She turned and stared at me as if I had electricuted her.   
"Niko?" She asked disbelievingly.  
"Nissa." I said blankly, letting go of her wrist. "Looking for something?"  
"You."  
"Me?" I snorted. What did she want with me? To remind me I was muggleborn and imperfect? But I managed to keep my criticism to myself for once. I needed Nissa back, and insulting her wouldn't help. "Why do you want me?"  
"Niko, I'm sorry for what I said...... please, forgive me, for both of our sakes?" She gave me a look so pleading and pitiful it hurt to look at her. It looked like a mirror image of myself, except a little taller (by a few inches) and not so sickly looking and thin. As to why I'm such a midget? I stunted my growth, and no one's sure how..... but I did.   
"I'll forgive you, but I'm still getting my revenge. Perhaps I should be asking your forgiveness? My revenge will come soon, Nissa. Just you wait." I turned to go back to my common room, but she called out to me.  
"Niko! Wait!"  
"No." I said flatly without looking at her. "Spare me, Nissa. I don't want to hear it."  
"But Niko-"  
We were inturrupted by Malfoy's annoying drawl. "What are you doing pleading to a mudblood, Nissa?"   
She stared at him, thrown off guard as much as I was. Well, now was as good a time as ever to get my revenge...   
"Draco?" I asked as pleasently as I could. "May I have a word?"  
He stared at me like I was insane.   
"For my info, are you just stupid or blind?"  
"What do you mean?" He demanded, but I could see his face getting paler with anger.   
"Have you not noticed Nissa and I are mirror images of each other?" Draco looked horrified as the realization crossed his face. I was satisfied.   
I turned heel and left. Now I hope Nissa forgives me....   
Niko  
  
12 September, 1991  
  
Draco has sworn that sometime today he will get his revenge... I wonder what it shall be?  
  
Niko 


	13. Nissa

Chapter 13  
  
12 September 1991  
  
My life is ruined. Niko has gotten her revenge on me. Now Draco will dispise me for the rest of my life. She didn't exactly tell him I was muggleborn, but she pretty much said so. Here's what happened...  
  
I was running down the hall looking for my sister to ask her to forgive me when someone grabbed my wrist. I spun around in surprise and stared at the person holding on to me.  
"Niko?" I asked disbelievingly.  
"Nissa," she said blankly, letting go of my wrist. "Looking for something?"  
"You."  
"Me?" she snorted. I could tell she was thinking about critisizing me, but kept it to herself for once. "Why do you want me?"  
"Niko, I'm sorry for what I said......please, forgive me, for both of our sakes?" I looked at her pleadingly, and at first I thought I had succeeded, but then...  
"I'll forgive you, but I'm still getting my revenge. Perhaps I should be asking your forgiveness? My revenge will come soon, Nissa. Just you wait." She turned back to go back to her common room.  
"Niko! Wait!" I cried.  
"No," she said flatly, without looking at me. "Spare me Nissa, I don't want to hear it."  
"But Niko-"  
The Draco's annoying drawl interrupted me. "What are you doing pleading with a mudblood, Nissa?"  
I stared at him, completely thrown off guard. Then Niko spoke and I really wish she hadn't...  
"Draco?" she asked, trying to be pleasant. "May I have a word?"  
He stared at her as if she were insane.  
"For my info, are you just stupid or blind?"  
"What do you mean?" he demanded, but his face was getting paler than it already was with anger.  
"Have you not noticed Nissa and I are mirror images of each other?" I watched totally shocked as the realization crossed his face. I knew Niko had gotten her revenge. She turned on her heel and left. And before Draco could say anything, I turned and ran in the opposite direction and didn't stop until I was far away from Niko.  
Nissa  
  
13 September 1991  
  
I don't have much time right now. It's almost time for dinner and for Draco's plan of revenge to go into action. I plan on following him and his cronies to the Great Hall in the protection of the shadows so he doesn't noticed me...He's leaving, I must go now.  
Nissa  
  
Later  
  
Here's what happened at dinner tonight.  
  
When Draco entered the hall, I waited a few minutes before entering myself then went and took a seat atthe end of the Slytherin table. Since yesterday, it had become my spot to sit since no one would sit next to me. I watched as Draco approached Niko and her friends at the Gyrffindor table. He tapped her on the shoulder and when sheh turned to look at him, he smirked. I watched them as they had a brief conversation before the victim of the plot jumped up to lunge at Draco. Then Crabbe poured somehting onto Ron's plate of food. I looked at the teachers to see if they had noticed anything yet and it looked as though they were about to. I stood up and walked quickly over to where they stood. Since everyone was focused on the quarrel between Ron and Draco, I was able to inspect the potion on Ron's food. After recognizing it, I stood up quickly. Walking up to the two boys fighting, I pushed Ron away and stared at Draco.  
"What do you want, you filthy mudblood?" he sneered.  
I ignored his comment and turned to see where Ron went. He was now sitting down and Niko was trying to get him to calm down. When he was about to eat a piece of chicken, I said, "I wouldn't eat that if I were you."  
He turned to look at me as if I were nuts. "Why not?" he spat.  
"Because it's poinsoned," I replied simply. "Even ask Niko. She knows the potion that was just so conveniently poured onto your food just a few moments ago."  
"Are you saying Niko's trying to poison me?"  
I ignored him and watched as Niko tried to figure out what was on the food. "Well?" I asked. "Do you know what it is?"  
She looked at me sharply. "Yes, I do. And now you're trying to frame me for-"  
"Before you go accusing me of something, Niko, perhaps you should know what I'm trying to say."  
"I know exactly what you're trying to say. You're saying-"  
"No you don't!" I screamed. By now the whole hall was watching us, but I didn't care. I just needed Niko to understand this. "You understand nothing, Niko! Nothing! If you want the real culprit of who is trying to poison your friends, it's this slimeball right here!" I pointed to Malfoy who was looking at me angrily. Before I could do anything, he grabbed my wrist, cutting off my blood circulation.  
"How did you know about this, Mudblood?" he demanded.  
"I'm an observer, not a doer. I knew you wanted to hurt Niko, so I've been watching you both since school started to make sure nothing happened." I broke out of Malfoy's grip and turned to my sister. "Sorry if you don't believe me. But I was trying to help." And with that I ran out of the hall.  
I ran back to my dorm and grabbed my cloak and diary. Now I sit here out by the lake I had just crossed a few short day ago. It's cold out here and I don't know what time it is, but I'm not ready to go back to the school yet. I don't know if I ever want to go back. Perhaps I shold jump in the lake and never come back up? No. I will not. I said I'd give it until Christmas for things to get better. And I will. I just really miss Niko...... I wish we could just forget this ever happened... Great, now I'm crying. I haven't done so in years, but lately I've been doing a lot of it. I thought my life was supposed to get better by coming here, but it has just gotten worse... I think I'll... 


	14. Niko

13 September, 1991  
  
I don't believe it...... Okay, before I let myself go on to cursing Malfoy, here's what happened.   
I entered the Great Hall with Ron and Harry, feeling tired and alone. I knew that I had lots of friends, and I am quite popular with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and my fellow Ravenclaws, but none of that means anything to me without Nissa around to enjoy it with me. Out of the two of us, I'm the one who enjoys the limelight the most, but Nissa enjoys watching me get the attention. I'm not sure why, but that's how it works.   
I stared at my empty plate, not really hungry. Due to the fact I am still extremely skinny, I have been forcing myself to eat, just like tonight.   
I was about to select a buttered roll when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around to face Malfoy, who was smirking.  
"What the hell do you want?" I demanded, in no mood to be polite.   
"My, my, and you say I have no common sense? Tisk, tisk, tisk..."   
"Apparently I do," I said casually. "At least I don't hang out with gorillas like them." Ron snickered, and Draco's smile widened, which frightened me. Something was not right.  
"Touchy, aren't we, Niko?" I cringed at the way he said my name. I've never heard someone say it so darkly before. "I at least have sense enough to stay away from the wrong sort, like those two." He gestured at Ron and Harry. I got to my feet, aware everyone was watching us. I pulled out my wand, but Ron was faster. The two began fighting, and I was so immersed in the fight I didn't notice what happened next.   
Nissa soon was in on it, pushing Ron away and staring darkly at Malfoy.  
"What do you want, you filthy mudblood?" Draco demanded. I had never seen him so disheveled, and if I wasn't worried about Ron, I would have died laughing.  
Harry and I dragged Ron back to the table, and I was trying to calm him down and interest him in something else, so he wouldn't attack Malfoy again. I had almost got him to eat again, when Nissa had to butt in and say, "I wouldn't eat that if I were you.", in what I like to think of as a singsong voice. Nothing irks me more than when my sister is trying to be cute, and at that particular moment, that's what I figured she was up to. But I had no idea how wrong I was.  
Ron turned and looked at my sister, glaring at her with full hatred. "Why not?"  
"Because it's poinsoned," she replied simply, annoying me to no end. "Even ask Niko. She knows the potion that was just so conveniently poured onto your food just a few moments ago."  
"Are you saying Niko's trying to poison me?" He demanded. Now I was getting mad.   
I snatched up the plate, all aware Nissa was staring at me. My mind was turning a mile a minute, and I knew instantly what it was. Jenneth, the most lethal poison in all the worlds. "Well?" she asked. "Do you know what it is?"  
I glared at her sharply. She was pushing too many buttons now, she knew I would never do that to Ron. "Yes, I do. And now you're trying to frame me for-"  
"Before you go accusing me of something, Niko, perhaps you should know what I'm trying to say."  
"I know exactly what you're trying to say. You're saying-" I was frantic, trying to peice it all together. I didn't need Nissa accusing me, I didn't need anything. But I could tell I was doing it again- you see, I have a tendency to give off a faint glow when I get mad. A faint violet glow, one that makes my hair and robes move as if in my own private breeze. But what really scares people is my eyes- they become a very violent violet, and glow, making me look possessed my the devil. This only happens when I can't keep myself in control, which is rare. But right now, I couldn't handle it.  
"No you don't!" She screamed at me. By now, everyone was gaping at us, and I know I was paler than normal. Had I not been so mad, I would be crimson by now. "You understand nothing, Niko! Nothing! If you want the real culprit of who is trying to poison your friends, it's this slimeball right here!" She pointed to Malfoy, and I turned my violet gaze to him. Before I knew what happened next, Malfoy grabbed Nissa's wrist, and I felt as if I could wipe out the whole damn hall.  
"How did you know about this, Mudblood?" he demanded.  
"I'm an observer, not a doer. I knew you wanted to hurt Niko, so I've been watching you both since school started to make sure nothing happened." She twisted away and turned to me. "Sorry if you don't believe me. But I was trying to help."  
With that, she dissapeared, and I grabbed Draco before he could slither off.  
"Listen to me, asshole," I growled, feeling particularly vicious. "You mess with me, my friends- or my sister- ever again, and I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?" I spat, and I could tell he was terrified. "Never, and I repeat, NEVER, piss me off again, or you won't live to do it a third time. I've had enough of you." I pushed him away, but still followed him with my eyes. I don't trust him near me. "Now, LEAVE."   
I made sure he was gone before I went back to dinner. Everyone was staring at me, which I ignored.  
"Bloody hell, Niko," Ron said a moment later, "Could you do that again?"  
I turned and gave him an odd look. "I don't think you'd like it if I did." I smiled sweetly and headed outside, looking for my sister.   
  
LATER  
  
I found my sister, asleep by the lake. At first I thought she was dead, so I gave her a good kick, and she rolled over and glared at me.   
"NIKO!!!!!"  
I giggled helplessly, falling into the grass next to her. I stared at my sister, suddenly throwing my arms around her and sobbing. We sat like that for a while, hugging onto each other like helpless children. Once we had pulled apart and were staring at the water, I suddenly was bothered by the silence.  
"The lake is pretty tonight." Nissa said suddenly, and I could tell the silence bothered her, too.   
"Yes....." I agreed. "Nissa? I'm sorry...... and thank you for what you did at dinner."  
"Don't worry about it." She said quietly. "That's what sisters are for."  
"Look," I said, feeling guilty. "I'll make you a promise. If we make a pact never to fight again, then I'll make this up to you."  
She stared at me, and I smiled. "Niko, you never apologize.... especially to me."  
"Consider it a first and last time thing." We both laughed.  
"I promise." She said, and I could tell she was sincere.  
"Look, Nissa, come with me." I dragged her to her feet and through the halls of the school to a abandoned girl's lavatory, where I pushed her into a stall, and went into mine.  
"Throw me your robes!" I said, pulling mine off.   
"What the...?"  
"JUST DO IT!" She threw me her robes, and I threw mine to her. We both changed and stepped out. I smiled, she looked just like me.  
"You look like.... me..." She said blankly, and realization dawned on her face.  
"Do you think I'll make a good Slytherin?" I asked, twirling my hair and making a face in the mirror. She laughed.  
"No."  
"Didn't think so." I replied. "Anyway, look," I handed her my schedule. "You're going to take my place, and I'll take yours. Hmm..... just remember to follow my schedule, and you'll be able to find my dorm quite easily. Hmmm..... hang out with Harry and Ron, and don't do anything I wouldn't, oh, and the password is 'Dragonsbreath'. That's about it."  
She gave me her information, and I scribbled directions to the common room and bid her farewell. I will get her friends, and I don't care how I'll do it, but if she has to take mine from me, then so be it. I'm the one who started this whole mess, anyway.   
Niko 


End file.
